


The stars in the night

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Drabble, Inspired by Stars - 10cm, Late at Night, M/M, Songfic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Jongdae is invited by Chanyeol to stargaze with him at night.Inspired by 10cm - Stars
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The stars in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that pops in my mind when I'm listening to Stars by 10cm. I'm kinda in a writing slump at the moment, hope you don't mind this little mess.
> 
> Thank you onelastchence for checking this ^^ Chanchen uwu

“Chanyeol-ah?” 

“Hmm?” 

Even though they are both sitting on the mat propped against the ground, Chanyeol is still taller than him, forcing Jongdae to tilt up his head out of the comfort of the thick blankets. 

“You called me tonight for something important… It has been like… half an hour?” Jongdae asks, teeth clattering because of the night wind that suddenly blows their way. The wind also messes with Jongdae’s locks of black hair and Chanyeol’s currently honey brown hair.

It’s not the first time they’ve gone stargazing, but why tonight, when it’s not the warmest? Not to mention that fall is beginning, it’s bound to be windier. 

The night sky here on the hill is beautiful, filled with stars that he can see with naked eyes despite the air pollution. The constellations that he doesn’t know the names of, but most likely Chanyeol knows, knowing his interest in stars among the many things he likes. Jongdae thought Chanyeol would start to blabber about the various stars and their stories, but instead, all he got tonight was silence. 

Still feeling cold, Jongdae scoots closer to his best friend, sighing in relief upon the rush of heat when their bodies press against each other. Chanyeol has always been warm. Not to mention that their heights are kind of perfect too, allowing Jongdae to rest his head comfortably on Chanyeol’s shoulder without breaking his neck. They have done this many times, it should be okay to lean on him right? 

Jongdae continues staring at the night sky, enjoying the warmth, but the shoulder he’s resting on feels as if it’s shaking. And he happens to rest on the left side of Chanyeol’s body, so his ears are right against his heart. _Thump thump thump_. The sound of heartbeats is gradually getting faster and louder.

“Jongdae-ya…” Chanyeol hums.

“Yes?” 

Jongdae waits, but seconds pass and there’s nothing but thick silence in the air. He knows there’s something Chanyeol wants to say. Usually, he won’t pry, but curiosity starts to get the best of him.

“What is it? You know, you can always tell me anything. We have been best friends for so long right, since high school?” 

He gets a rumble on the chest he’s leaning as an answer instead.

“Are we just gonna stare at the sky all day?” 

Jongdae is surprised by the sudden movement when Chanyeol suddenly straightens his back and stands up. “Nah, it’s late, let’s go back.” 

When they pack up the blankets and the mats, Jongdae glimpses an envelope with his name written on it. But before he can grab it, Chanyeol already snatches it and haphazardly tuck it in his backpack. 

“Sorry to trouble you so late at night, Jongdae-ya. I just want to spend some time with you. College has made both of us so busy, we haven’t seen each other for a while.” Chanyeol’s voice is deep and sweet as always, his smile is always charming but it doesn’t reach his eyes. His big round eyes, the windows to his soul, seem more troubled than usual. 

Jongdae wants to ask what’s bothering him, but before he can, Chanyeol is already getting ready to go, awkwardly waving his hand.

“Chanyeol-ah, are you going to leave?” Is Chanyeol going to leave him hanging like this? He didn’t tell Jongdae anything that he wanted to hear. And now he’s leaving. Jongdae doesn't want to go home just yet. 

Chanyeol seems to shrink under Jongdae’s gaze despite his taller height. “W-what is it? Do you want anything?”

_Why don’t you know that I want to lean on you?_

But Jongdae decides to not say that. Instead, he goes with, “I want the truth. Of why you ask me out so late at night. If it was not for you, I wouldn’t have come here, you know.” He crosses his arms and frowns to show his disappointment. If it was not Chanyeol who had asked him, Jongdae would rather do his homework, then curl on his bed and sleep. “I won’t leave until you tell me.” 

Chanyeol lowers his gaze, contemplating. If there’s anything Jongdae knows from Chanyeol after so many years of friendship, it’s that Chanyeol is bad at lying. 

The taller man finally looks up to meet his gaze, surprisingly shy. “I… Please don’t laugh, okay?” 

“Depends on what you want to say.”

Chanyeol digs into his backpack, taking out that envelope from earlier and puts it on Jongdae’s hand. It’s light pink, feels thick, with 'Dear Jongdae' in neat handwriting written on it. Instinctively, Jongdae’s fingers move to open the seal, but Chanyeol stops him. “Open it when you’re home.” His lips stretch into an adorable smile that makes Jongdae’s heart melt. 

“And since I asked you to come here, let me drive you home.” 

Jongdae is still curious about the contents of the envelope, but for now, he’s content with his body pressed against Chanyeol on his motorbike – warm in this cold night.

✩★✧☆✩

“Chanyeol-ah?” 

“Hmm?” 

"I know you are extra, but honestly this is really... whoah," Jongdae commented with an exaggerated expression on his face. "A 3-page handwritten and hand-drawn love letter? And a song made just for me? Park Chanyeol, I don't know you are that romantic." 

Chanyeol shrugs, looking away, knowing his cheeks and ears will turn red in embarrassment. It doesn't help that much when they are seated close together on a mat back at the same hill as yesterday. 

Since he doesn't answer, Jongdae pursues the matter, leaning his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Heyyyy, don't turn away when I'm talking." 

"W-what?" Chanyeol replies, turning his head around. But it's apparently a bad decision because their faces are dangerously close to each other right now.

Jongdae can see clearly how big Chanyeol's eyes are, how flushed Chanyeol's face is, how his breath fans across his face. Chanyeol is beautiful. He always feels comfortable with his best friend. But after knowing how the other feels about him, perhaps he too can express his own and bring their friendship a step further. 

"I like you too." 

"Really?" Chanyeol's eyes grow even wider, Jongdae fears it will go out of their sockets. "Jongdae, oh my gosh, thank you!" 

Jongdae kinda expects it when his now-boyfriend engulfs him in a big hug. He chuckles, patting Chanyeol's back. "You're welcome. Thanks for confessing to me first."

When Chanyeol pulls away from the hug, he can see Jongdae smiling wide. His plush cat-like lips seem even more tempting than ever. He dares himself to ask, "Since we are together now, can I kiss you?" 

Jongdae nods, and their lips meet. It's warm and sweet, just like Jongdae. 

Probably they will never forget this moment – a kiss shared under the stars in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
